


The Blink of an I Contains Eternity

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Rare Pairings, Second Chances, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She knew she couldn’t look much longer, and yet she couldn’t look away.





	The Blink of an I Contains Eternity

Biscuit never really had a good grasp on who Palm Siberia was; it seemed to her that the woman was mercurial, ever-changing.

It was strange because in all her years, Biscuit usually had all the answers. She had learned from the best, she taught the best, and she always found the best treasure; it was who she was. She was glad to have the distraction, because she wouldn't know what to do otherwise.

She was wary of Palm at first glance; her shrunken irises, twisted hair, and her erratic disposition left much to be desired. Soon after, she didn't think much of her, as it was best to keep her distance. But when Palm had become a Chimera Ant, her blood ran cold and her mouth fell open in a short gasp. Her skin had become scaled, porcelain, translucent, her lips dark, and her entire being ethereal.

Looking at Palm now was like looking through a mirror, a crystalline blue, and Biscuit couldn't believe her eyes. She knew she couldn't look much longer, and yet she couldn't look away.

She was more radiant, an effervescent aura clinging to her like a shroud, her eyes brighter.

Biscuit never thought much of Palm at first, but this, this was different.

It wasn't Palm, and yet it was her; she had become a treasure and a curse all at once. Biscuit knew that much she was a treasure she couldn't have, and never would, and that was all right with her.


End file.
